Face of ice
by Starheartgalaxy
Summary: Rhionne/ Yuki Kurione has a background like all the other kids at sun garden so what is her past? what has she been through? and why is she always wearing a mask? read this story to find out what I think is the reason behind her mask.


**_Hello everyone this is my first story/ one shot on this site. What I would like to say is tha_t your going to recognize most of the characters unless you have not watched Inazuma Eleven. But I also used "Artemis" his real name is Arute Saneki he is going to play the brother of Rhionne and I used Saneki's surname. I have also used the names of the characters that had been given when they used the Aluis/Aliea meteorite. But in this story nothing happend they did not become evil and their aluis names are just nicknames they got. I hope you understand what I just typed otherwise feel free to ask me anything. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inazuma Eleven 'cause if I did I would be married with half of their characters there just so Kawaii! :D Anyways enjoy ! **

**Face of ice**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at Sun garden everyone was slowly waking up some faster then others. So was Rhionne the midfielder of diamond dust she slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned stretched her arms and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. After she was finished she sighed and put on her mask and put on her signature hair bun with four strands falling over the mask. She walked downstairs to the living room to see most of her team mates and some of Gemini storm, prominence, the genesis and epsilon were already sitting around the dining table. She looked around and settled next to IC who smiled and greeted her Rhionne nodded and IC continued talking to her brother IQ. Soon the others joined them and Kira Hitomiko walked in to the Living room followed by a red haired boy also known as Hiroto and followed by his best friend a boy with green hair and four thick strands falling over his face named Midorikawa. They helped Hitomiko placing the breakfast on the table then they took a seat. After Hitomiko said "Have a nice breakfast" everybody started attacking the food. She laughed took some food for herself and went to the little kids they had already eaten and wanted to go outside. After a while everyone finished and joined the little kids outside they started playing games with them. Rhionne was helping a little girl on the swing she was pushing her after a while she stepped aside to let the girl swing on her own. "Rhionne-san, Rhionne- san!" a little girl yelled she ran to Rhionne who kneeled down so she could look at the girl. The girl panted and needed some time to catch her breath after a while she started talking. "Rhionne-san will you play with me?" she smiled Rhionne giggled softly behind the mask. But then nodded "of course" Rhionne said. "I am going to get a ball" she said running towards Gazelle a boy with bluish grayish hair and blue eyes. But on her way she tripped and fell on the ground she started crying Gazelle ran to her and picked her up she hugged him and cried in his shirt Gazelle was whispering something and the little girl nodded. Rhionne's eyes widened she thought about her family the girl reminded her of herself and gazelle reminded her of her brother. He would always take care of her if she fell and he was always there for her. Rhionne panicked she did not want to be reminded by her past she took a step back. Midorikawa saw how stressed Rhionne looked and was about to walk up to her when she ran away. He frowned and saw Hitomiko running after her. "Rhionne" he whispered Hiroto came next to him and patted his shoulder "don't worry Hitomiko-neesan will take care of everything" Midorikawa sighed but nodded.

(In the meanwhile)

Rhionne stopped to catch her breath she was desperately trying to run away from her past. But after seeing the little girl with brown reddish hair in a bun and who had such a cute innocent face cry. It seemed like the past was stuck in her head. She could feel the tears coming. But she did not want to cry she hasn't cried since that day her brother walked out of her life and she was not going to start now. She saw a big blossom tree and sat under it she hugged her knees. "Rhionne?" Rhionne looked up and saw Hitomiko. She breathed heavily and continued staring in front of her. Hitomiko took a seat next to her "I won't make you tell me but it might help" is all hitomiko said. Rhionne thought about it and relaxed "well it's a kind of a long story" she said softly.

_Flashback_

_I was six year old and I was a happy kid I had a mother, father and a brother who I loved so much. I was always playing outside with my brother he was taller than me his hair was short and had a kind of grayish-green color his skin color was a fair kind of color. He got his looks from our father and I got my looks from our mother. We were always playing soccer because we both loved it but one day when I asked my brother to play with me he patted my hair and told me to go play with a friend. I frowned but did as he told me to after that every time I asked him to play with me I would get the same answer. So one day I pretended to leave the house by closing the door and hid in the closet. Suddenly I heard yelling and screaming I peeked through the closet door and tippy-toed to the living room I made sure no one saw me and looked in the living room. What I saw changed me my father was beating up my mom and my brother tried to stop him. My father was yelling all kind of mean stuff towards my mom. I gasped and covered my mouth I tippy-toed towards my room and jumped on my bed. I hid my face in the pillow and started crying. Eventually I fell asleep like that I heard my brother entering my room he sighed and kissed my cheek. He knew I was there because he was the only one who heard me gasp. The next day he woke me up early and helped make myself ready for the day. When I was ready he pushed a bag in my hands and pulled me along. "Onii-san where are we going?" I asked softly he shushed me and continued walking towards the door. Our mom showed up and pushed a paper in my brother's hand. Then she kneeled down and started putting my hair in a bun. "Listen to me honey I will always love you okay I will always be here for you even when I'm not actually here" I started panicking. I mean I was a 6 year old and I had no idea what was going on. She gave us a kiss on the forehead and hugged us. I wanted to stay but my brother picked me up and ran I yelled, screamed and kicked him but nothing helped. I cried the whole way we stopped in the city in front of a restaurant. I looked at my brother he was not smiling he looked emotionless and it scared me. After he let go of me I stepped back hugging the bag in my hand. "O-onii-san?" I said afraid his face stayed the same then a big tall man with black hair in a ponytail came his shades covering his eyes and a creepy smile on his face. He put his hand on my brother's shoulder and said "I'll take good care of your brother" I took another step back. He gave my brother a stone-textured and colored mask "put it on I'll be waiting for you at the orphanage" my brother nodded and put on the mask. The man walked away I looked at my brother in shock he took my hand and dragged me all the way to a park. He looked at me I looked back trying to find any sign of the brother I always played with but I couldn't find any emotion on his face and it scared me. I started crying and he said "emotions make you weak keep that in mind if you want to be stronger, emotions will always hurt you if nobody knows what you feel you can not be hurt" he turned around and walked away. I called him but he continued walking I saw him step in the car with the scary man. I walked around the park and saw a white mask with a turquoise section on it. I grabbed it and cleaned it with my hand I repeated the words my brother told me "weak" I whispered. I rubbed the tears of my face and put on the mask it was a bit big but I did not care. I saw a house like building and walked towards it and that is how I ended up at sun garden._

"And that is the reason I was so sad I miss my brother so much and the way Gazelle was holding that little girl reminded me so much of myself and my brother." Rhionne said. Hitomiko raised her hand and pulled of Rhionne's mask she saw the shocked expression on her face. She smiled and opened her arms Rhionne's lip trembled and she hugged her and let all the tears that she has been holding up for over 9 years run down her cheeks Hitomiko rubbed her back and whispered in her ear "it's going to be okay remember that you will never be alone again and I bet your brother misses you too." "How are you so sure?" Rhionne's muffled voice replied. Hitomiko chuckled while brushing through Rhionne's hair "brother/sisters instinct" she replied. "Oh and Hitomiko-neesan you can call me Yuki my name is Arute Yuki" Hitomiko smiled "okay but where did you get kurione from?". Yuki shrugged "I have no idea" "oh well do you want to go back?" Hitomiko asked. "Yes" she replied softly Hitomiko gave Yuki her mask yuki looked at it before smiling at Hitomiko and putting it back on. Hitomiko smiled and hold out her hand. Yuki looked at the hand in shock but slowly she put her hand in Hitomiko's hand who gave her a little squeeze before the began walking back to the orphanage. When they reached the orphanage the little girl who fell before ran towards Yuki pulling Gazelle with her. "Look Rhionne I got a Hello kitty plaster for my leg" Rhionne smiled and patted her head "good girl". "Are you okay?" Gazelle asked looking at his team member she nodded. He smiled and was pulled away by the little girl Tanashi Yoku. Rhionne greeted everyone and went to sleep.

(The next morning)

Someone entered Rhionne's bedroom and sat on her bed "yuyu-chan" he whispered. Rhionne opened her eyes and gasped "O-Oniisan?" she whispered she thought she was dreaming. He grabbed her hand "it's really me" she gasped and hugged him tears falling out of her eyes "I have missed you so much" He whispered. "I missed you to" She whispered smiling. In the doorframe Hitomiko smiled and walked towards the kitchen. "Sane-chan where were you?" "Do you remember the man with the ponytail and shades?" Rhionne nodded. "he took me to a school called Zeus Junior High he told me that if I followed his orders I would become the strongest soccer player in the world so I did what he told me to I took a drug called Gods Aqua. It made our body stronger strong enough to be the best in the world but then we played against Raimon Junior high and we lost. After that I came back to my senses I realized what I had done I had given up my little sister to become stronger I missed you so much. My captain Afuro Terumi told me to go see you and make it up to you then I got a call from Hitomiko Kira so I came here first thing in the morning I hope you can forgive me." Arute Saneki also known as Artemis midfielder from Zeus junior high said. Rhionne/yuki removed her brother's mask to see tears falling out of his eyes she smiled and nodded. Her brother smiled and hugged her. "I love you never leave me alone again promise?" she asked "yes promised" he whispered.


End file.
